Total Drama: ReBoot
by Jackels
Summary: Next Update is on March 9th. Will star my OC's. It's will have 22 brand new contestants from some British guy to Chris' daughter! Who will win? Who will fall, two have already. Chapter Two is up!
1. C1 The Beginning of Something New

These are the characters that I have come up with! Please tell me in the comments below if I should do a story! If I have at least ten by Friday at nine then I will begin a story and will update every Saturday.

"Welcome to Total Drama: New Cast!" Chris says. "The old contestants are too old for contestants, so we have twenty-two brand new contestants on their way here right now! They will be going through challenges and everything just like the old contestants, but even better. We will have brand new reactions! Here comes our first contestant now! Please welcome Jamie!"

"Hey Chris it's nice to see you! I can't believe that I'm willing to go through the same crap that the old contestants went through." Jamie says

"And that's our dude with a girl's name." Chris says

"Hey! I have feelings!" Jamie says

"Yes you do but they won't be here by the time that we are done with you!" Chris says. "Here comes our next contestant! Please welcome Penelope!"

"Hello Chris, it's nice to meet you, I have always wondered how our acquaintance would be arranged. I can't wait to see what kind of provocations you have for me this season." A girl in a baby blue jacket with short dark b

"That's great…What?" Chris says

"The answer for dummies is I have wondered how I would meet you and I can't wait to see the challenges for this season." Penelope says

"Well, just go stand over there with Jamie." Chris says

"What are you talking about there isn't a girl over there." Penelope says

"My name is Jamie! It was originally a boy name if you look it up!" Jamie says

"Sorry! But I figured it was a girl because I have a sister named Jayme." Penelope says.

"I hate my name!" Jamie says. "My mom and Dad have promised me that if I get to the merge of this game."

"Wow is that the only reason that you are here?" Penelope asks.

"Yes, why?" Jamie asks.

"Just wondering who to trust and who to not." Penelope says.

"Now that you two have taken half the show, please welcome Jakayla!" Chris says

"Hey peeps! What's up with you?" Jakayla says. "I have been trying for every season to get on and I'm on this show! I can now show my true talents and shine with the sun!"

"Well that's a lot coming from a girl with red dress that covers only down to her thigh." Penelope declares.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jakayla asks.

"It's just supposed, to mean that you are wearing one of the shortest dresses I have ever seen and you think that it's the only thing that is going to help you win?" Penelope asks.

"Have you seen that guy right behind you?" Jakayla asks.

Penelope turns around to see Jamie with his mouth wide open and him eating a fly.

"Jaime!" Penelope goes over to him and slaps him.

"Ow! What was that for! I was enjoying the view!" Jamie declares.

"Sorry I just overreacted I guess." Penelope says.

"Yea I hope we aren't on the same team." Jamie says

"Settle down the game has just begun!" Chris says. "Starting right now is the beginning of Edmond! He is from Britain!"

"So you got a British man to make the show more entertaining?" Jakayla says.

"Yep"

"That's just great because everyone wants to hear a British kid whine for hours! That's all that they do! Whine about this! Whine about that!" Jakayla says

"Hey just because the British tried to rule your country doesn't mean that" Says a boy in a polo shirt and kakis.

"You're wrong! Great he's stupid too! It was France that wanted control of Canada not England! You Brits wanted America!" Jakayla says.

"Calm down we can all figure this out in just a moment, as soon as you meet Tanner!" Chris says.

"Hi I'm Tanner from America. I am from Texas really." A boy in a t-shirt that has a 1987 picture on it says. He was the hottest boy on the show so far. He was much hotter than Alejandro and Justin combined before their accidents.

"Wow you are so… wow." Jakayla says.

"Thank you! Try not to stare too long because I hear it will make you blind." Tanner says.

"Dude I think that you are talking about the sun." Chris says.

"No you have that wrong; I'm hotter than the sun."

"You are just some stupid, show-off guy. Aren't you?" Penelope asks.

"You could put it that way."

Out of nowhere a girl with a cowboy hat amber hair and boots show up. "Hi yall, I'm Danni!"

"What's with the cowboy hat? You are a girl, its cowboy, boy is in the name." Jakayla says.

"I'm sorry all I hear is a girl with so much plastic surgery that she was trying to look like a plastic Barbie!" Danni says.

"You did not!" Jakayla says.

"Let's meet the next contestant! Please welcome….Travis!" Chris says pointing to a boy with a green stripped shirt on with jeans.

"Hi, Nice to be hear." Travis says.

"That's what they all say till they are here for more than three episodes, now onto the next contestant, Xavier!" Chris says.

"Well! I'm here and I'm ready to play and be fair to everyone." Xavier says.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Danni!" Danni says.

"Yea now let's move on so I can win my million." Jakayla says. "Please!"

"Yes now the next contestant is Anna!"

A girl in a dress that is white at the top and blue at the bottom with a belt in a midway is on the phone. "Yes, that's right. I want two hundred balloons, fifteen cakes, and make sure that my Dad doesn't find out about this. And I will have to call you back." She puts down her phone. "Hi, I'm Anna Cyrus. The daughter of the owner of Cyrus music label."

"Great! So when do you want me to make my first demo?" Jakayla says.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asks.

"My demo for the music label. That's obvious why they are here to get me." Jakayla says.

"You can't be serious!" Edmond says with a British smile.

"Jakayla, Anna is going to be a contestant this season." Chris says.

"Well, she can still listen to me sing and then I can start my acting career." Jakayla says.

"Next contestant is… Dylan!" Chris says. A boy with dirty blonde hair, a sports jacket with a white shirt and kakis on walks up.

"Hi! Quick question… What is the theme of this season?" Dylan says.

"That will be announced shortly." Chris says. "But being announced now is… oh no! Not you! I told the producers no." A girl with black hair and a green shirt that has a hole at the shoulder but keeps going and black jeans.

"Sorry Chris, but I'm in this season. Let me introduce myself… I am the daughter of a bartender and Chris McLean. That's right Chris knocked up a bartender and had a daughter and that's me… Aria McLean." The girl says. "Chris, I hate to burst your bubble but, another contestant is here."

"Yea I'm Hollis. Can I use the bathroom?" The boy with tan hair and pretty cubby walks over. "Can I please be the one to close the show today?"

"Now on to the next contestant… Skylar, our plant lover." A girl with a purple belly shirt and black shortly shorts with a purple strip in her hair walks out.

"Hey! I'm Skylar! I'm a person that doesn't eat plants, but because I'm here I guess I will have to make due with whatever Chef cooks." Skylar says.

"You really only eat meat? That's like so weird… I mean I can't live without my meat, but really only that?" Danni says.

"Yep." Skylar says. "Meat is my life since I was eleven."

"Now that we have another freak show let's bring another into the mix, please put your hands together for…. Kennedy Eden! She is our cheerleader!" Chris says."

"Let's go team, we can do it, I've got to much money on that!" The girl in a sliver sparkle shirt with a mini black shirt on says as her blonde hair whips in the wind.

"There is so much wrong with that. First we aren't in a challenge, second there are no teams, and third no you can do it because I'm going all the way!" Jakayla says.

"Please, you won't beat me! I've got a chance; you won't win because you can't have a chance." Kennedy says.

"And here's Lauren!" Chris says. "Our baby-sister, if you need someone to watch your little brother or sister just text the number on the screen."

"Rude." Says a girl with bright blue eyes with a pink shirt with a heart in the middle in blue-jean shorts.

"Well, he has gotten worse over the seasons." Hollis says.

"True." They ALL agree.

"I might be bad but here's…" Chris says.

"That doesn't ever go together!" Jakayla says.

"But here's…" Chris says shoving Jakayla out of the way. "Oliver!"

A boy in very dark clothes gets off the boat. "What are you all looking at? I'm just another contestant."

"Yea, another contestant going down!" Jakayla says.

"Not before you, prissy." Danni says.

"What did you say, cowboy?" Jakayla says.

"Stop! We should plan ahead and decide to vote you both off! It's the first day calm down." A girl in a green shirt with bright yellow leggings on says. "I'm Natalie."

"And I'm Tanner!" A guy from behind her says. He is wearing a football team shirt and dark green jeans that match the team colors (GREEN BAY PACKER SHIRT).

"Too many contestants at once!" Chris says.

"Well, hello there beautiful!" Jakayla says looking at Tanner.

"Nice to meet a fellow beauty." Tanner replies

"Great can we please meet the next person?" Edmond says.

"Next we have…. Molly." Chris says as a Chinese girl with jet black hair in a track jacket and sweat pants comes off the boat fixing her hair non stop.

"Hi, I'm Molly Hendricks. I have a problem with myself that makes me won't everything perfect, so this is your warning." She says.

"Great so we have a spaz!" Jakayla says with a laugh.

"You say that you piece of S***." Molly says with a grin.

"You are all pieces of S*** now can we please keep this show going?" Chris says. "This is…"

"Vince…Vince Beckerman. I am the son of soccer protégé David Beckerman." The boy says wearing his father's jersey, with a necklace for good luck and it as cute as a baby panda.

"Why are you here? You are richer than Anna's father." Jamie says.

"Well, I need real friends… all my friends at home are just trying to get to me because of my dad." Vince says.

"I can tell you right now I will never leave you!" Kennedy says.

"Wow! Cheerleaders really do get around." Jakayla says.

"Like you should talk." Kennedy says under her breath.

"Please give a warm welcome to Scooter McCoy!" Chris says pointing to a boy with beady eyes, black-brown hair, yellow shirt with a band on the front, with jeans.

"Hi, you mother f*** f******s can go f*** yourselves." He says with a smile.

"Stop! That's it here's Kevin our male cheerleader and Quinn, our caring, having love, eager, and, tuberous contestant EVER. Now to the elimination!

*Confessionals*

Danni- Obviously I'm voting Jakayla! She is never going to win this

Jakayla- Danni is so mean!

Quinn- I feel like I just walked into a nuclear bomb.

Scooter- See ya Jakayla!

*End of Confessionals*

"Welcome to the first elimination of the season. You all have voted. We have decided to go back to the season one thing, by law. So without further ado safe is…..Quinn…..Natalie….Jamie….Xavier and Hollis…..Anna…..Penelope….Travis…..Skylar….Kennedy, Molly, Kevin….Tanner…Vince…..Lauren and Scooter. Are all safe." Chris says. "Also safe is Dylan….Danni…Aria…and Edmond. Oliver, Jakayla this is the final marshmallow. Which means only one of you will be safe. The final person safe and staying here for another episode is….Oliver!"

"What! No! This can't happen! I was meant to stay and win and get fame!" Jakayla shouts with everything she can.

"Sorry Jakayla, but you hurt a lot of people's feelings." Danni said. "That can lead to your downfall."

"I should choke you right you now!" Jakayla says. You can see Chris signaling to Chef to get her.

"This isn't the end!" Jakayla says as Chef drags her to the boat and hits her with a frying pan.

"Will Jakayla find a way to stay with the show? Can I get rid of Aria? Who will win? Find out next time on Total Drama Reboot!" Chris says.

**Author Note:**

** Having fun with this! I have the entire season planned and I know who will win! You can too just follow my story! And please look at my other Total Drama story ****Total Drama: Viewers Decide!**** I will update every other week on Saturday.**

** ~Jackels~**

**22****nd****- Jakayla**

**Anna**

**Aria**

**Danni**

**Dylan**

**Edmond**

**Hollis**

**Jamie**

**Kennedy**

**Kevin**

**Lauren**

**Molly**

**Natalie**

**Oliver**

**Vince**

**Travis**

**Tanner**

**Quinn**

**Penelope**

**Skylar**

**Scooter**

**Xavier**


	2. C2 A Visit, A Following

**Hey! I have really been putting doing this thing off, but I am here. And my internet has been crazy! Here is Chapter 2! Don't forget to check out my other story ****Total Drama Viewers Decide!**

"Last time on Total Drama reBoot!" Chris says. "We introduced twenty-two new contestants who were Danni, Xavier, Hollis, Jakayla, Kennedy, Oliver, Skylar, Quinn, Travis, Jamie, Molly, Kevin, Dylan, Tanner, Anna, Vince, Lauren, Natalie, Penelope, Scooter, and Edmond. We have our first elimination too! Because she ticked everyone off with her big mouth Jakayla got the boot! What will happen this time on Total Drama reBoot? Find out right now!"

**Confessionals***

Quinn- Ok, I'm in a confessional, so confession time. I have a reflex do cheat my way to win anything. If I see a way to win that's not far I take it anyway. I've tried to control it. But when I try it just makes thing worse…

Aria- I can't believe that Chris doesn't want me! His own daughter! He sent me to private school with my mother's last name because he said I wasn't good enough for his!

Kevin- It's cool for guys to be cheerleaders! You are just cheering your team on, just in a really tight outfit with a lot of girls around you. Yea I got my share of girls.

***At the Dock***

"This season we will have former challenges returning, but making them a lot harder. We also will have a former contestant visit every episode."

"Really will every contestant visit?" Kennedy says.

"No, only as many episodes we have. But there will be a few special times where we will have more than one. In this episode we will only have one."

"But isn't this a special episode?" Jamie asks.

"Stupid girl." Chris says with a grin. "It's the second episode! It's not that special!"

"First…I'm a boy! Second…. It's when we get to meet the first contestant." Jamie says.

"No arguing! Now without any further ado…I give you… the runner-up of Total Drama Island! I give you Gwen!" Chris says.

"No way! We get to meet Gwen!" Oliver says. "I've meet her family before, but never her!"

"Why have you met her family…but not her?" Hollis asks with a scared face.

"Well, I have met all of your families to be honest. I looked up who was on the show and then interviewed your family to learn more about you." Oliver says.

"So you are stalking us?" Anna says.

"I guess you could put it that way." Oliver says with a smile. "Oh and Dylan do you really have a scar on your butt that is shaped like Jerry from Tom and Jerry?"

"Yea, but I am not showing you!" Dylan says creeped out.

"That's ok I'll get you in the shower." Oliver says as if nothing is wrong with what he just said.

After much silence Chris says "And here's Gwen everyone!"

"I am only here for one episode? Right?" Gwen says.

"Yep! Then you can go back to life in horror town!" Chris says. "These are the new contestants!"

"Wow, what did you guys fall for the six month cruise or the year long Canada tour?" Gwen asks.

"I fell for the cruise… Daddy was the one who shoved me out the door with a luggage and said to win." Anna says.

"Great! Well, I'm here to tell you your teams!" Gwen says. "On team one also known as Team United or just United for short! On this team are Quinn, Scooter, Molly, Dylan, Edmond, Natalie, Oliver, Aria, Xavier, and Vince!"

All of those contestants all walked over to there team flag which was a picture of two hands together. All the people on the team were trying to stay away from Oliver.

"The other team is everyone else… Penelope, Kennedy, Skylar, Jamie, Kevin, Tanner, Travis, Danni, Lauren, and Hollis! You are now Team Firm or just Firm." Gwen says. "Now your first challenge is what we had to do… the mountain jump into the lake! But to make it harder you have to jump through hoops and now there are more sharks and a smaller target area. Have fun!"

"Where do you think that you are going?" Chris asks.

"All I had to do was explain the challenge!" Gwen says.

"No you also have to demonstrate and then stay for the elimination." Chris says looking at her contract more closely.

"Whatever! Everyone up there in thirty minutes." Gwen says.

***In the Firm Cabin Boy's side***

"All right! I think that we should make a guys alliance for when ever our team loses that we need to vote out the girls!" Hollis says. "What do you think?"

"I say that we need to wait and see who is strong and who is weak to decide that!" Tanner says. "How do we know that you aren't some horrible person who can't do a thing?"

"True, true…" Hollis says, "But how can I not think the same about you? Now think about that."

"Whatever all I know is that no one is going to stop me from winning this competition!" Tanner says.

"You do realize that anyone who has said that in past seasons…lost." Jamie says.

"And shouldn't you be on the other side of the cabin?" Travis says. "You are a girl."

"I'm a boy, now grow up. Joking about my name won't get you the money." Jamie says.

"Yea, the only way to win is if we get to the challenge, which we should get to." Kevin says.

"Like we are going to listen to cheerleader either," Travis says. "We are the ones with two extra girls on our team!"

***On the Mountain***

"Gwen are you ready to demonstrate?" Chris asks with his evil smile.

"As ready as I can be with an evil host and a bunch of sixteen year olds as scared as I was when I had to do this." Gwen says. "Here goes nothing!"

Gwen backs up pretty far and runs for it. She trips at her last foot so she hits the edge of the cliff and falls off. She falls through the first hoop but hits the second in the side and the third on the back, she drifts off in the water with a smack. After a minute or so underwater so swims back up and gets on the boat.

"There really are sharks in there! They were just waiting at the bottom. As long as you can swim you are good." Gwen says. She gets out a mumbles curses at Chris, the show, and the producers.

"Well the first team I have to go are Team United, so who wants to go first." Chris says.

"First…" Molly says. "I'm not doing this! I hate to be like Heather season one, but no! I have a job interview as soon as I get done. I have to look perfect."

"Really? You are going to, maybe get voted off because you need to look pretty for an interview and loose the chance at a million dollars?" Penelope says trying to get her to jump.

"Don't be a baby!" Quinn says. "You will survive and plus, no one from the original cast got unhealable injuries. Some in later casts, but not the original."

***Confessionals***

Quinn- I just heard a snap in my brain.

Molly-I can't believe that she did that!

***End of Confessionals***

"You know what! If I wanted to loose this game I would act like you! Let's make a deal right now! Team anyone who doesn't jump will be the only ones getting votes! Fair?" Quinn says.

"I'm still not jumping!" Molly says. "I really don't care what you people say."

"Fine your first on elimination list then!" Quinn says.

"Like I care!" Molly says.

"Look at me!" Quinn says as she suddenly runs at Molly tackling her and making them fall through all the hoops and landing in the safe zone.

***Confessionals***

Quinn- Then suddenly it just comes back to me. I had done none of that, that was my entire winner's side.

Molly- I hate her.

***End of Confessionals***

"I hate you!" Molly said then slowly starts to calm down. "Well I did live, but I still hate you! Don't think that this is over!"

"Ok! Next person!" Chris shouts.

"I want a crack at this action!" Dylan says. "Once, because I watched to first episode of Total Drama Island, I went to a two thousand foot high cliff and jumped…not the same as the one thousand, but still amazing!"

Dylan runs to the edge, doesn't even look down a jumps. He does a straight flip into the lake.

"Woo!" Vince says. "That's what I'm talking about! Next time try to scare us to death. But I'm next!" He runs and makes a jump, but fails and hits the first hoop then falls on the outside for the rest of them. "Not cool!"

"Who's next?" Chris asks.

"Guys I'm not doing this…if I fall that cliff I think I will go into a coma." Oliver says.

"Well you have one chicken." Chris says. "Anyone else? Is my own daughter afraid of the lake?"

"No!" Aria says. "I can do this! Wait! Have you never done this?"

"No, I'm the host! That's the job of the dead interns." Chris says. "Have a nice flight. And then the drive to the hospital, and then the drive to the cemetery."

"Shut up!" Aria says. She runs and jobs straight through the hoops and lands perfectly in the center. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"You four? Who's next?" Chris asks. "Ok I'll pick… How about our first British contestant, Edmond."

"Really? Why me? Just because I'm a Brit doesn't mean I should be treated any different than the rest of them." Edmond says. "Whatever all the rest of you people are hussies."

"What are hussies?" Natalie asks. "I've never heard of that…"

"I think that he meant wussies." Scooter says.

"Shut up!" Edmond says as he jumps through the hoops and lands on the boat. "That hurt…a lot!"

"If he is talking then we aren't talking him the hospital." Chef says.

"Dude, are you ok?" Gwen asks on the boat.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Edmond says in an American accent.

"You're American?" Gwen asks.

"What are you talking about? I'm all British!" Edmond says coming back to his senses.

"Ok, Natalie…go now." Scooter says.

"Why me? Are you two strong men afraid of a thousand foot fall?" Natalie says in a baby way.

"Because we will go after you." Scooter says.

"I have a proposal. You, me, and Xavier go at the same time. Whoever Chris says had the best jump gets to lead the team." Natalie says

"You're on!" Xavier says.

"I'm down with that!" Scooter says.

"Ok really…set…go!" Natalie, Scooter, and Xavier take off and jump at the same time. Xavier doesn't even go through the first hoop. Natalie and Scooter make it through the first two but Natalie misses the third, but Scooter doesn't. "Everyone I give you the Team United Captain…Scooter!"

"Well, choosing captains…not a good idea." Gwen says. "I got out in season two for than. Not a good idea."

"Well, I'm team captain and I'm saying that it's going to be different this time." Scooter says.

***Confessionals***

Scooter- Yea, it's going to be different! I'm going to mess with the other team so much!

Natalie- Scooter is obviously only here for the money. I'm here to get know so that I can go to a horse-riding competition.

Gwen- Team captains are not a good idea.

***End of Confessionals***

"Now onto Team Firm!" Chris says.

"Let me have a crack at this!" Danni says as she backs up.

"Are you sure you want to go first?" Tanner asks.

Danni winks at Tanner. "What you really think I haven't done worse. I've had to shoot my Dad when he got something like mad cow disease!" Danni jumps off the cliff and lands perfectly.

"Alright let's all just jump all at the same time!" Lauren says. "It's not like we are going to die!"

"Idiot! The hoops aren't that big!" Penelope says.

"Right, but I we have someone behind up in a line to push us off, there would be no chickens." Lauren says.

"Sorry, I understand now." Penelope says. "Not a bad idea! But, we will need smallest to strongest to make sure that the person can handle to next. The order is Penelope, Skylar, Travis, Jamie, Anna, Lauren, Kennedy, Kevin, Danni, Hollis, and Tanner. Let's win this!"

At first it goes great, but when it was Skylar's turn to jump. "There is no way! I can't I feel safe on the ground with plants and animals! Not in the air!"

"Come on Travis! Push her off!" Anna says.

"I don't think so!" Skylar says. She goes under Travis' legs and runs away down the hill.

"One chicken!" Chris says.

"Great!" Anna says. "The boys on this team need to man up…or at least Travis!"

The rest of the way everyone jumped.

"Great! It's a tie! No one get the rope." Chris says. "We are going to do the challenge from the first episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island now!"

"What? We are going to cut down a tiki pole?" Anna says.

"No! You are going to just float down the river. But to make it harder we have decided to make the tiki pole covered in oil. You will loose points for the people you loose. Are you ready? Go!"

***Team United***

"Ok we need the fattest, no offence Scooter, in the front." Natalie says.

"Am I really that big?" Scooter says. "And I'm team captain!"

"Do you agree with what I said?" Natalie asks.

"Well yes." Scooter says.

"Then let's go!" Natalie says.

***Team Firm***

"Everyone on!" Danni says.

The whole team gets on the tiki pole and start down the river. Out of nowhere we hit bad current and the tiki pole goes up loosing Penelope, Skylar, and Jamie.

"No!" Danni says. "We need to stay on!"

They hit another ruff patch loosing Lauren and Kevin.

"Looks like girl cheerleaders are fiercer than guys!" Kennedy says just as she is knocked off.

"I really hope the other team is doing as bad as us!" Tanner says.

***Team United***

"Everyone lean forward!" Natalie says.

They hit a lot of hard water and loose Oliver, Edmond, and Molly. They start to calm down again.

"We have already lost three!" Scooter says. "What do we do?"

"Just keep going and hope that the other team has lost less." Aria says.

***At the Finish Line***

"So…Gwen are you and Duncan still an item?" Chris asks.

"Don't! Talk to me!" Gwen says.

"Should I take that as a no?" Chris asks.

***Team United***

Out of no where a rapid comes and knocks everyone but Xavier, Scooter, and Aria.

"There is only three of us! We should just give up!" Scooter says.

"Three is a small number, but if we are having trouble, then the other team must me too."

***Team Firm***

They hit a rapid that knocks Hollis, Anna, and Travis off leaving only Danni and Tanner on.

"What do we do?" Tanner asks.

"I'm staying till the end!" Danni says.

"What are you talking about? The end of the contest or the end of the challenge?" Tanner asks.

"Both. Just grab one of the noses and hold on! It's just like bull riding back home!" Danni says.

***Team United***

"There's Gwen and Chris! There's a whirl pool thing!" Xavier says. "We can't get out of this!"

"We tried!" Aria says as they go under and lose.

***Team Firm***

"Give up we are going to loose to the whirl pool!" Tanner says.

"No we won't! All we need to do is grab the side of the river and pull ourselves across!" Danni says.

As they stared to get close Tanner falls off.

"No! Tanner!" Danni says as she grabs him and throws him back on. "Nice try, but I'm not doing this solo."

"Ok, Cowgirl!" Tanner says.

They somehow make it across the whirl pool and make it to the finish!

"Looks like we have our winners, Danni and Tanner, or Team Firm!" Chris says.

"That was great!" Penelope says. "You guys were great, the way that Danni grabbed him! And then if he wasn't there their weight would have counterfeited and we would have lost! You guys did it!"

"Congrats! But, Team United, I will see your sorry butts at the elimination ceremony." Chris says.

"Chris, I hate you!" Gwen says. "Everyone listen up! Chris is horrible! Get away when you can!"

"She's right!" Aria says. "He is horrible, but I'm staying to prove to him, my father, that I can win this."

"All of us are here for the money, so if you win what are you going to do with it?" Quinn asks.

"Give it to charity." Aria says.

***Lodge***

"We need to decide who gets the boot." Oliver says.

"All the rest of us know who we are voting for!" Molly says. "You."

"Why?" Oliver asks.

"Because you didn't jump and then you were one of the first to fall off." Scooter says.

"Well so did Molly!" Oliver says.

"Maybe, but she didn't admit to being a stalker!" Aria says.

"Whatever, I'll find a way to stay!" Oliver says. "Oh and by the way, Aria, you and that guy at your house, I had chills just looking at what you were doing."

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to the second elimination ceremony of the season." Chris says. "I will have it over to Gwen with the votes."

"Safe with no votes is…everyone but Molly and Oliver." Gwen says.

"What?" Molly says. "I got votes? Which one of you vermin turned against me!"

"Calm down…Oliver had a vote." Natalie says.

"Oh, right." Molly says.

"The final person safe is…Molly with one vote." Gwen says.

"Well, just saying I could have gotten dirt on the other entire team and used it against them!" Oliver says.

"And then when we did you would start to manipulate us too! Good-bye!" Aria says.

"Folks there you have it! Two down nineteen more to go till we crown our winner!" Chris says. "Can I still find a way to get rid of Aria? Can Tanner and Danni work together more and win for their team? Will Molly lose her team a game again? Find out next time on Total Drama reBoot!"

***Confessionals***

Danni- Tanner isn't as bad a teammate as I thought he would be.

Tanner- Danni is the perfect alliance member.

Oliver- Tanner and Danni relationship… calling it!

Gwen- This place still sucks.

***End of Confessionals***

"Chris, for the record. I always knew that you would have a kid. I knew us cast weren't the only ones who you made screwed around with." Gwen says as her and Oliver leaves the island.

**Author Note:**

** Having fun with this! I have the entire season planned and I know who will win! You can too just follow my story! And please look at my other Total Drama story ****Total Drama: Viewers Decide!**** I will update every other week on Saturday.**

** ~Jackels~**

**22****nd****- Jakayla Hanson**

**21****st****- Oliver Strange**

**Anna Cyrus**

**Aria McLean**

**Danni Parsley**

**Dylan Carmen**

**Edmond Williamson**

**Hollis Collins**

**Jamie Reynolds**

**Kennedy Eden**

**Kevin Gleeman**

**Lauren Owsley**

**Molly Hendricks**

**Natalie Eller**

**Vince Beckerman**

**Travis Dean**

**Tanner Lawrence**

**Quinn Daniels**

**Penelope Cole**

**Skylar Mason**

**Scooter West**

**Xavier Johnson**


	3. C3 Over A Daisy

**Jackels here! Chapter 3 is here! I really have been excited to do this chapter. Remember to check out my other Total Drama story ****Total Drama Viewers Decide****! **

"Last time on Total Drama reBoot," Chris says. "Classic competitor Gwen made a visit and got to redo the first challenge ever…with a harder time. The contestants even had to redo the first challenge from season four! In the end it was Danni and Tanner just manage to win it for Team Firm. At the end of the night everyone began to think that Oliver was too much of a stalker to let continue. Did we see sparks with Danni and Tanner? Can Team United bounce back? Who will go home? Find out right now on Total Drama reBoot!"

***Confessionals***

Skylar- The more time that I spend here…the more I realize how much I love it! The plants are so lush and pretty! I mean really!

Hollis- I'm starting to get scared of Skylar, she keeps talking about the plants beginning greener than anything she has ever seen. That see will stay here forever.

Molly- I have a plan for revenge on Quinn, easy to make people think that she is horrible, lock her down and make sure that she knows who is going to rule here.

Aria- Just to answer a question that was asked last episode…The guy in my house was working on a project with me!

***With Team Firm Girls Except Kennedy and Skylar ***

"Listen up ladies!" Anna says. "We need an alliance. There are still eleven people on the team so we stand pretty tall if we join now. First of al we need to get rid of Skylar! She keeps talking to plants and saying how lush and pretty the place is, she needs to go."

"She might be helpful in the challenge, and I'm not sure I should be in a alliance," Penelope says. "I am the smartest person on the team and I say that I will be obvious who to send home at the time. Plus there are usually backstabbers in a alliance this early."

"Who says that you are the smartest?" Lauren says. "Just because you have glasses don't mean a thing!"

"Lauren, I am already in my second year of collage." Penelope says.

"Alright! You win." Lauren says.

"I say…Skylar first." Anna says.

***Confessionals***

Anna- Duh, making alliances will help in the long run. I will strike off all my teammates by making us loose, then in the singles I will keep the girls, after that I will knock off the ones I don't need. I'm not like Scott last season, I have an alliance.

Danni- Anna does realize that I was outside the confessionals the entire time she was talking right?

Xavier- Let's go!

***Lounge***

"Welcome everyone," Chris says. "Today we have a very special contestant that will help some think about what they have done…please give a warm welcome to Scott, fourth place in season four!"

"Hi, everyone." Scott says. "Just to get this over with the challenge is too easy. It's the awake-a-thon!"

"What!" Aria says. "That was one of the hardest ones to win!"

"Yep and that's why they have put a twist on it…you have to run on a treadmill at the beginning and there will be lots of food on the side for when you are done." Scott says.

"How is that fair?" Penelope says referring to her small body.

"It just is!" Chris says. "Now onto your treadmill."

"Just saying, I am a four time log rolling champ." Xavier says.

"Ready? Go!" Scott says.

***Confessionals***

Kennedy- I'm a cheerleader, this is going to be a breeze.

Quinn- I might have, cheated on this. I pulled down my pants and put my hands on the handles and acted like I was running. It's reflex!

***Challenge 2mins in***

"This is getting hard!" Scooter says.

"Yea, says one of the fattest guy in the competition!" Molly says. "I'm not loosing this challenge just because a fat guy can't run. Drop out if you want, but if we lose, you might be a goner."

"And who says you won't be?" Dylan says. "You did make us lose last time!"

"So what! I fell off a log!" Molly says. "That's all in the past!"

"Really?" Dylan says.

"I'm done!" Scooter says. "I can't run that long!"

"Baby!" Xavier says. "You probably can't even jump higher than a foot!"

"Shut up!" Scooter says. "You can't either if your nickname as a child was The Big Bad Loser!"

***Challenge Thirty Minutes in***

By now Scooter is out along with Penelope and Jamie.

"Come on guy, we got this!" Penelope says.

"Why are you cheering?" Jamie asks.

"To show that I care about the team." Penelope says. "And to show support.

"We are just going to lose again… and it will be good-bye me." Jamie says.

"What makes you so sure?" Penelope says.

"I have my reasons." Jamie says.

***Confessionals***

Jamie- I gave up because I knew that Quinn was cheating! For crying out loud those are my long pants!

Penelope- What does Jamie know that we don't?

***Challenge an hour in***

By now along with Scooter, Penelope, and Jamie are Anna, Natalie, and Edmond.

"Looks like six are down and there are still a day-and-a-half till we have to have the elimination ceremony!" Chris says

"Come on guys!" Penelope says.

***Confessionals***

Quinn- And that's when the pants started to go down, down, down! They fell all the way down and I just stopped. I was done and tired.

***End of Confessionals***

Quinn fell and made a break for the cabins. Everyone laughing at her as she ran.

"Well, now that she is gone, you can get off the treadmill. If you are out I need you to leave please. That leaves five for Team United and eight for Team Firm!" Chris says.

"Great now I can eat!" Xavier says. "I'm starved!"

"Hold on!" Chris says. "We aren't legal bonded to feed you that much, so you can't eat as well."

"Well, I'm sorry team! I can't wait that long!" Xavier says stuffing his face.

"On less!" Aria says. "Stay together."

***Confessionals***

Aria- It's me, Molly, and Vince left for our team, we are totally going to lose.

Tanner- We have this in the bag! It's me, Skylar, Lauren, Travis, Kennedy, Hollis, Kevin, and Danni.

***Challenge 24 Hours in***

By now for Team Firm all that is left is Danni, Tanner, Skylar, Travis, and Hollis. For Team United are Vince and Aria.

"I'm telling you Dad, I am going to win this challenge! I'm not as useless as you make me out to be!" Aria says.

"Aria! You said that five minutes ago!" Skylar says.

"Sorry just making a point to my dad!" Aria says.

You can see Travis trying to stay awake, but fails and falls to the ground.

"Be careful Travis!" Skylar says. "You just landed on a rare daisy! If you killed it, then I will kill you!"

"Go die Skylar." Travis says. "You know, your name is funny, your afraid of the sky and it's the first three letters of your name." Just before falling asleep.

"Trust me I am never going into the sky!" Skylar says. "I am from the other side of Canada and I had car or train or boat trips all the way here."

"Don't you think that that is a little weird." Danni says. "That your really that afraid of the sky?"

"I'm not afraid just mortified by the thought of the sky." Skylar says in a dumb blonde way even if she isn't a blonde.

"Skylar, I don't mean to be mean, but that's the same thing." Danni says.

"Really?" Skylar says.

"Yea," Tanner says. "It is."

***Challenge 36 Hours In***

"You know Tanner, I'm really tired." Danni says. "But, I'm really want to win."

"It's ok if you need to sleep," Tanner says. "But we would loose another person."

"But….I'm….so…." Danni says falling asleep.

"No!" Hollis says. "Danni!"

"Too late, she's a goner." Chris says.

"I'm sorry Aria, but…I.. I ….I." Vince says falling asleep.

"Really? Just me?" Aria says.

***Confessionals***

Aria- Everyone on my team is weak and unprofessional.

Danni- I was so weak, I fell asleep so easy! It's not fair to my team. This shows who can win this, in season one three of the four were in the final four for this challenge and I failed to make it. I should just give up now.

***Challenge 48 Hours In***

By now there were only four. Aria is the only one for Team United, with Tanner, Travis, and Skylar for Team Firm.

"Hey Tanner," Travis says. "Is it ok if I go to sleep seeing that we are in a two person lead?"

"Sure whatever." Tanner says. "Just remember to…" Tanner falls off his log and onto the ground.

"Now it look like the teams are done to their final competitor each, Aria and Skylar!" Chris says.

"Come on people!" Scott says. "Fall asleep! The sooner that you do the sooner that I get to leave!"

"No one cares about you." Chris says. "All they care about is the million that you also had the chance to win."

"Come on Chris!" Aria says. "He got fourth. I think that it's pretty good."

***Challenge 60 Hours In***

"Come on Skylar you've got this!" Danni says.

"Hey, Skylar. I have a present for you." Aria says. "This is a flower I found and I saw that you wanted it in your…um…"

"Plant documentary journal." Skylar says.

"Yea that." Aria says.

"Wow thanks!" Skylar says. "It's a rare plant that is poisonous and makes the person sleep for at least four hours on contact… Did you touch it?"

"No, but you did!" Aria says.

***Confessionals***

Aria- Of course I knew it was a sleep plant! I knew it would work. I have a little bit of my Dad's evilness.

Skylar- I got played. I should go home.

***Challenge End***

"And the winner of the second ever awake-a-thon is Aria McLean!" Scott says. "Congrats."

Aria falls on the ground, her team surrounds her and carries her to their cabin.

"Looks like Team Firm, I will see you at the Elimination Ceremony!" Chris says.

***Dinner Team Firm***

"We need to decide who to send home." Hollis says. "Personally I say Penelope or Jamie. They were the first ones out of the challenge."

"What! How is that fair?" Penelope says. "I have a minor sleeping disability!"

"What you need extra sleep?" Hollis says.

"Yes!" Penelope says. "What do you think I'm doing when I go to the cabin at two and don't come out till four? Getting some sleep to help me through the day!"

"Oh… We didn't know." Danni says.

"Then I really don't know." Tanner says. "I say that tonight we just go by the cards and see who goes home."

"Well, that's not a good strategy." Penelope says. "But it will have to work."

***Confessionals***

Tanner- I voted Penelope, I feel like she's trying to take control like Heather in season one.

Aria- I just hope that my little trick with Skylar was enough to get her gone. She's a creep.

Danni- Sticking with the alliance.

Lauren- I feel that Kennedy should go. She was putting on make-up last time when we were getting the tiki pole in the water.

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony Team Firm. Marshmallows are life in this game. The person that doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately go to the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers to Playa day Losers!"

"Please get on with it!" Kennedy says. "I have a shower ready to go in the communal bathrooms."

"Alight the first marshmallow of the night goes to…Travis….also safe is…Hollis and…Lauren." Chris says. "We also have a marshmallow for Anna and…Kennedy. With Danni and Penelope. Also safe we have…Kevin and Tanner."

"Really?" Jamie says. "Why am I in the bottom?"

"Because you are a girl, now be quiet!" Chris says. "This is the final marshmallow…and it goes to…Jamie."

"No!" Skylar says. "Now how am I going to save the honey blossom flower tree! The last one is in Asia but I know how to make it live!"

"Sorry Skylar!" Chris says.

***Confessionals***

Skylar- I'm surprised I went home so early! It was all Aria's fault with the stupid rare plant that makes people sleep!

Danni- Sorry, but you scared me so much.

***On the Dock***

"Looks like we have lost another one!" Chris says pointing to Skylar waving good-bye to her fellow teammates. "Can we see a relationship with Danni and Tanner? Can Kevin and Kennedy stop practicing their routines? What will cheater Quinn do next? Will Scooter rat her out? Find out next time on Total Drama reBoot!"

"Really Chris, you are the most annoying host. That's what you say at the end of EVERY EPISODE of EVERY SEASON!" Scott says.

**Author Note:**

** Having fun with this! I have the entire season planned and I know who will win! You can too just follow my story! And please look at my other Total Drama story ****Total Drama: Viewers Decide!**** I will update every other week on Saturday.**

** ~Jackels~**

**22****nd****- Jakayla Hanson**

**21****st****- Oliver Strange**

**20****th****- Skylar Mason**

**Team United**

**Aria McLean**

**Dylan Carmen**

**Edmond Williamson**

**Molly Hendricks**

**Natalie Eller**

**Vince Beckerman**

**Quinn Daniels**

**Scooter West**

**Xavier Johnson**

**Team Firm**

**Anna Cyrus**

**Danni Parsley**

**Hollis Collins **

**Jamie Reynolds**

**Kennedy Eden**

**Kevin Gleeman**

**Lauren Owsley**

**Travis Dean**

**Tanner Lawrence**

**Penelope Cole**


	4. C4 Talents

**Hey! Chapter Four here! Four down six to go! Very sad part! Just kidding this story is all sad! Check out my friend's story, it's called The Price of War. Heather has taken over! The Freedom Fighters must fight back!**

**~Jackels~**

"Last time on Total Drama reBoot," Chris says. "Former contestant Scott visited to introduce the new challenge, which was to redo the Awake-A-Thon! One by one the contestants fell off their treadmill. Scooter was off in the first two minutes… sad. Aria ended up winning her team the immunity when she gave Skylar a daisy that makes people sleep. Danni, Lauren, Penelope, and Anna have formed the first official alliance in the game. In this they voted off Skylar! What will happen this time on Total Drama reBoot? Find out right now!"

***Confessionals***

Aria- I just showed my dad that I'm not useless!

Danni- I had the best time in the world!

***Dock***

"I would like to introduce the classic competitor! Please welcome…Harold!" Chris says.

"That's right!" Harold says. "I'm here! And I also have special challenge for you guys! But, I want to tell all the viewers something very sad, and they will be depressed. Sadly LeShawna has broken up with me, ya, depressing."

"No one cares!" Molly says. "You were one of the couples voted worst!"

"Really?" Harold says. "I really liked LeShawna."

"Well, too bad. She never liked you!" Molly says. "Now what's the challenge?"

"The challenge is to… show forth your talent and I will judge, because I'm the former winner." Harold says.

"Crap." Molly says.

"Oh, crap is right!" Edmond says.

"Shut up Edmond!" Molly says.

"Anyway!" Harold says. "Both teams have six hours to choose three people to compete! Just as Chris says. Sing, Dance, anything goes, as long as it's legal! Go!"

***Team Firm***

"Ok, what do we got?" Kennedy asks. "I can do a cheer?"

"Maybe, but we need something that will wow Harold… this is a game of the mind, we need to get inside of Harold's head and find out what he likes." Penelope says "Rap, that's what he did last time. Can anyone rap?"

"Um…" Hollis says. "I can play harmonica?"

"Anyone else?" Penelope says.

"How about me?" Danni says. "I can play the violin!"

"Really?" Penelope says. "What can you play?"

"Secrets by One Republic." Danni says. "Or a million county songs."

"Prefect!" Penelope says. "I got piano, we need one more."

"How about you." Danni says pointing to Kennedy and Kevin, "You are cheerleaders, you can come up with a cheer?"

"Ok, I guess so, it might be hard, so I think that Tanner can you help us with that?" Kennedy asks.

"Sure, but why me?" Tanner says.

"Because you seem to have to best stories to tell, just tell them in a poem way." Kennedy says.

***Confessionals***

Danni- What was Kennedy playing at? She was saying he had good stories? He hasn't talked to her that much!

Kennedy- Tanner is so mine! Hot!

Kevin- We are firm, watch us go, we are going to kirm the other teams! Yay!

***Team United***

"Alright, I can do impressions!" Quinn says.

"What we are not have impressions!" Aria says. "It's like saying that we are going to be someone else and not show talent. It's just memorizing something and repeating it."

"What?" Dylan says.

"Did you just say that?" Quinn says. "It's how you say it and having the nerve to stand up and do it."

"I have a good idea!" Aria says. "You go and cry me a river and I perform ballet, and everyone helps pick because you will not have it."

"Fine, be a *****!" Quinn says.

***Confessionals***

Quinn- Who goes she think she is! It's not fair, she's the host daughter! Even if he hates and disowns her!

Aria- Oh, poor Quinn, she's a cheater.

***Team Firm***

"Alright!" Penelope says. "It's me, Danni, and the cheerleaders. Ok, I will go first."

Penelope plays a very pretty song by Mozart.

"That was great!" Lauren says. "Really!"

"Thanks." Penelope says. "Danni your up!"

Danni plays _Secrets _by One Republic almost perfectly.

"That was almost perfect!" Jamie says. "It needs to be perfect!"

"What?" Danni says, "I've been working very hard."

"But, you need to have something special!" Jamie says.

"Listen buddy!" Danni says. "I have been practicing for the past three hours non stop! You can not say anything until you have done that!"

"Well, I have and I can play guitar and now listen." Jamie says.

Jamie plays _Secrets _By One Republic perfectly.

"Now is it me, who played it perfectly or Danni who got most of it right?" Jamie asks.

"Well, I'm sorry Danni, but we do need the best," Lauren says.

***Confessionals***

Danni- What is Jamie trying to do? I would have gotten all the notes right!

Penelope- Weird feud

Jamie- Easy, drive a fork in the team! Make sure you have the most people on your side, and then take out everyone on the other side. You have to target a strong competitor for your opponent.

***Team United***

"Ok, so Aria is in with her ballet. And I think that we should let Quinn at least show us her impressions." Dylan says.

"But if we have anything else, please show!" Aria says.

"I can um… do magic." Scooter says.

"Really?" Aria says. "Show and prove!" She says pushing him towards the front.

"What about me?" Quinn says.

"Wait a sec!" Aria says.

Scooter starts with something easy and pulls a quarter out of Molly's ear. Then starts to get bigger like making people disappear.

"Ok!" Aria says. "You and me are in!"

"My turn!" Quinn says. "What's an apple without the peal?"

"Stop!" Aria says. "What's that? That sucks!"

"What?" Quinn says.

"Whatever!" Aria says.

"Next is me!" Natalie says. "I can paint!"

"Ok what do you have?" Dylan says.

Natalie shows a beautiful picture of a rose, then another of a sunset with a moonrise on the other side, and the last was of a blue jay.

"Oh wow!" Xavier says. "Those are beautiful! It's official! Aria, Scooter, and Natalie."

"Yay!" Natalie says.

***Confessionals***

Natalie- Yay! I get to go!

Scooter- Great…

Aria- I know I sound mean to Quinn, but there is something weird about her.

***Team Firm***

"Our turn!" Kennedy says.

Kennedy and Kevin do a little cheerleading routine.

"That's nice, but no…" Danni says. "We something that will win. We will put you in if we don't have anything better."

"So, looks like we have Penelope, Jamie, and the cheerleaders." Hollis says. "Right?"

"Yep… just because I wasn't good enough." Danni says.

***At Stage***

"Alright," Chris says. "I hope that you are ready because here is the Total Drama Island Talent Show Two! Will our first person from Team Firm please come out?"

"Hi! Penelope says. "I am going to play a song that I wrote on the piano."

Penelope plays the song and its beautiful.

"Harold!" Chris says. Please rate."

"I think that it's a eight, a little mishap." Harold says. "But other than that, great."

"Please have our first person from Team United!" Chris says.

"Hi!" Natalie says. "I cant do paintings, so… look."

She shows a picture of a rose, a bunny, and a sunset on the lake.

"Wow, those are fantastic!" Harold says. "I give them a nine!"

"Yay! Thanks!" Natalie says.

"Which means that the score so far is Team Firm eight and Team United nine!" Chris says. "Will Jamie please come out?"

Jamie plays Secrets, but messes up a lot more than Danni did.

"Well… that gets a five." Harold says. "Next!"

"Aria! Your turn!" Chris says.

Aria doesn't come out and Natalie finds her getting ready in the side and she gives the thumbs up.

Aria comes out and starts her routine. Quinn is off to the side and she is taken over and grabs a nail and throw it onto the stage and Aria steps on it.

"Ouch!" Aria shouts. "I have a nail in my foot! Help!"

"Oh my gosh!" Chris says. "You!"

He points at Quinn.

"It was you, I know it was! All the nail were down and you have the motive because you didn't do your act!" Chris says.

Quinn runs away straight to her cabin.

"Um…. Ignoring the nail, it's a eight." Harold says.

"So the score is Team Firm 13-17 Team United" Chris says. "Next we have Hollis and Kennedy!"

They come out and do an amazing routine!

"You have my eight!" Harold says.

"Team Firm now has twenty-one, to win Team United needs to have more than four." Chris says. "The last act is Scooter with his magic tricks!"

"Welcome to Scoot's Magic Show, I need a volunteer?" Scooter says.

"Me!" Danni says.

"Ok, please sit in that chair." Scooter says.

She sits and Scooter pulls a cover over her and then pulls a string and a box is lowered.

"This box weights one five hundred pounds, there is no way that she could get out from underneath." Scooter says. "But let's look again." As he presses the button again and nothing happens.

"Let's look again." As he presses the button. "It's not working! It worked earlier!

"Hello?" Danni says. "Is everything ok?"

"Quinn the nail! No! that nail wasn't a nail! It was a key to get Danni out and lift the cage, sorry to ruin it guys." Scooter says. "So Danni's trapped, until we get that key from Aria's foot."

"Help!" Danni says.

"Well, I give you guys a three, bad performance." Harold says.

"Which means… Team Firm wins with a score 21-20!" Chris says. "Team United I will see you tonight at the Elimination Ceremony!"

***Elimination Ceremony***

"Safe with no votes is…" Chris says. "Scooter, Vince, Natalie, Xavier, and Aria."

"We all know who should go home tonight." Aria says.

"Safe with one is Dylan." Chris says.

"It's not that much of a nail biter." Dylan says.

"Safe with two is… Molly… and the final person safe is…. Edmond!" Chris says. "I'm sorry Quinn you are eliminated."

***Confessionals***

Quinn- I don't know what happens to me! It's like I'm being taken over! Not like Mike's multiple personalities.

Aria- I knew that she would go.

***At Dock***

"One less camper makes my job get easier. I'll see you next time on Total Drama: reBoot!"

**22****nd****- Jakayla Hanson**

**21****st****- Oliver Strange**

**20****th****- Skylar Mason**

**19****th****- Quinn Daniels**

**Team United**

**Aria McLean**

**Dylan Carmen**

**Edmond Williamson**

**Molly Hendricks**

**Natalie Eller**

**Vince Beckerman**

**Scooter West**

**Xavier Johnson**

**Team Firm**

**Anna Cyrus**

**Danni Parsley**

**Hollis Collins **

**Jamie Reynolds**

**Kennedy Eden**

**Kevin Gleeman**

**Lauren Owsley**

**Travis Dean**

**Tanner Lawrence**

**Penelope Cole**


End file.
